loyloyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mods Handbook
Mods Handbook All Powers granted to admins and moderators should be used for the good of the server, and the good of the server ONLY. They should not be used for any means of personal gain. '(This shouldn't have to be stated, but just so it is known.) Here you will find any basic info, commands, and questions you may need as a mod. Remember, the best trait in staff is initiative. So if you find anything missing from this page that you feel would help, add it! Don't forget to read over the Staff Info. Commands * /tp - Allows you to teleport without a request. (You should still always ask, only use on suspected griefers.) * /freeze - Freeze a player (Use /unfreeze to unfreeze the player when you are done) * /warn - Issues a warning to a player. (Be sure to put your name on the warning.) * /kick - Kicks a player form the game. (Use only if a player is rule breaking or causing trouble.) * '/ban - /tban - /unban - Bans a player. (Only use as a last resort) Tban is a temp ban * /mute - Mute a player * /vanish - Makes you invisible to all non staff. * /realname - See who owns a nickname. * /fly - Lets you fly. * /god - Enable God Mode * /npc - Lets you create and manage NPC's. * /mt - Talk as Molly * /alert - Make a server wise anouncmentnt. * /whois - Get extra info on a player. (Use to check who has a nick.) * /nick (other) (nick) - Set nicknames. * /shock - /rocket - /slay - Punishment commands. * /getinv - View a players inventory Warnings Listed above, /warn gives a player a warning. Other staff can look up warnings, and a player will be notified of warnings on each login. An example warning might be: “/warn jojo53 Griefing and looting Melonking's evil lair. -Melonking” If a player receives 3 warnings, the server will auto ban them, so only give one if it is absolutely necessary. Warnings are reset every month. Prism - Rollbacks and Block Logging The main command for prism is /prism 'or '/pr To view all commands for prism, you can do '/pr help '''or visit prism's wonderful wiki page. http://discover-prism.com/wiki to see who (or what) has broken a block, used a chest or furnace, or pretty much anything else that hapens to, or on a block, use '/pr i, '''then you can punch a block, or right click where a block would be to see all information about that particular block Staff Chat You can enter staff chat with /s and this allows you to discuss staff matters without players seeing. Make sure to keep it on topic! If you need to request help from an admin on an issue, it's best to do it here. Permissions * List and spawn books * Bypass locks * Create NPCs FAQ Q: What if I don't know how a plugin works? A: You can use bukkits plugin search to get more info on a plugin. Q: There are no admins online and I have an issue! A: Can it wait? If not, then you should setup Skype so you can contact other staff. Useful Links * Server Rules Category:Staff Info